JP 2004-179040A discloses an electrically conducting path provided with an electrical wire and a rubber boot that encloses an end portion of the electrical wire. A section of the electrical wire other than the end portion is led out of an opening part of an end portion of the rubber boot and is thus exposed to the outside. In order to prevent a gap from being created between the opening part of the rubber boot and the electrical wire, an adhesive tape is wound around a section spaning the end portion of the rubber boot and an exterior rubber hose that protects the electrical wire. Since the adhesive tape is wound around the section, the rubber boot and the exterior rubber hose are prevented from being displaced. With this configuration, a waterproof rubber plug of a connector part is prevented from directly getting wet, and an insulator part of an electrical wire protected by the exterior rubber hose is prevented from being damaged by chippings such as pieces of stone that fly off.
JP 2004-179040A is an example of related art.